


Same old Love Story

by Applepie



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Drabble, Gen, There are parallels, puppycat ruminates on his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: Puppycat sees the cues – history is repeating itself.





	Same old Love Story

Puppycat remembers a time when he was an Outlaw, in love with the Space Princess, and thwarted by the King’s army of Warlocks.

Earth is a new dimension, but it’s the same old love story. Puppycat may not be as handsome, Bee less of a love interest and more of a friend, and the Warlocks a bunch of unruly teenagers, but everything else stays constant.

Puppycat and Bee have a coexistent between them that works amazingly well, between Bee’s need to be free to be anything and everything and Puppycat’s steady stream of temp jobs. Meanwhile, the Wizard Family seem eager to destroy their equilibrium. Deckard’s affections for Bee ties the girl into feelings of guilt and self-loathing, especially when it’s clear she’s the only reason he won’t pursue his dreams. Cass just wants her to grow up already.

And then there’s the anxiety of when Bee’s dad will appear.

After all, it’s the King who ruined Puppycat’s fairy tale previously, and history seems so likely to repeat itself once more.


End file.
